Staying Face
by Glitter devil
Summary: Draco is the man but his ego leads him to insult a first year Slytherin who challenges him to prove that he truley is the man now Draco is having Nigtmares about ceration horny redheads, and has a love sick puppy named Crabble fawning all over him..DH
1. Saving Face

Staying face  
  
All the Slytherins sat inside their common room with the fire crackling softly with the occasional ear splitting snap from the card games that Crabbe and Golye were playing in the corner. The green banners floating above their heads made the light slightly green so doing essays in there was a sort of a challenge with also the fight to the tables that had not been broken with fights when some boys got drunk on a Saturday night. Draco of course always managed to get a place, most of the time he got two spaces so that he could spread himself out, whilst others had to cope with the floor. A boy that Draco didn't know was standing there bragging about a girl that he got to know and he was going to go down on tonight. The poor boy did not notice the sniggers coming from the common room, as he was standing up in front of his mates with a loud voice.  
  
Draco on the other hand was getting tired of this and stood up and the whole room went quiet, as he was about to speak. "Look, your getting this all wrong you little prick. You don't brag until the next morning in case she don't pull through." And he sat down not waiting for an answer. The boy ran out the room slightly pink on the tops of his cheeks with the sniggers growing quickly into laughs and clapping. Draco was doing an essay on Arithmancy. No other Slytherins took this and he was ashamed to admit that he was actually stuck. It was not a thing a Malfoy would admit, and would not admit it in front of these people, there was only one thing that would be suffice. "For god sake, this light! No one can work in this." He shouted out as if this had been picking its way to him and ad finally really pissed him off. He threw his work and quills together and stormed out of his common room. Only to face Professor Vector of Arithmancy.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Mr Malfoy?" He said in a crispy inquisitive voice that was one like Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, that made you work without even have to shout or glare at you, though that always helped.  
  
"To the library, Professor, the light is too bad in there," pointing back at his common room that now the picture was covering.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but it is in fact after hours," he said looking at a miniature hourglass clasped to his wrist.  
  
"Yes professor," he said smiling sweetly. And he turned to go back into the common room but he did not want to hear what he heard.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked with a voice that sounded like he wanted to take control as it was slightly raised.  
  
Everyone crowed around the boy that he had embarrassed and they all seemed to agree with him. "You say that you could lay anyone. I don't think that you can," he said a little too smugly.  
  
"Well what would I care if you think I could do it or not?" Draco answered harshly. "Because I want a little bet. A little bet to prove yourself." He walked up to him with everyone still watching and looked him right in the eyes. "Right now, are you in or out?"  
  
Draco met this boy's gaze with fierce brutality. "In," he said simply. The boy smirked and stood back slightly.  
  
"Lovely," he said now grinning, "you have three tasks to complete."  
  
"What are they then?" said Draco coolly as he turned a chair around and sat on it leaning on the back.  
  
"One," started of the boy, "You have to flirt with a boy."  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" He could not believe what he was hearing. He was insane. He would write to his parents and ask them to take him to St Mungo's for testing. Plus he was looking far, far too smug since his little outburst.  
  
"But you said you were in. It gets worse for you, Malfoy. I haven't told you who you have to flirt with and where."  
  
"Okay," Draco said fighting all his rage and the wonderful vision that he had in the back of is mind of hitting this boy. "But I ain't shagging a boy."  
  
"No, I wouldn't expect you to but you do however have to flirt with Ron Weasley at breakfast tomorrow in front of the Gryffindors." The pure fact that he didn't want the boy to have the satisfaction of another outburst was the only reason why he did not start hitting this cocky, self-absorbed, asshole.  
  
"Deal," he said through gritted teeth. There was uproar of cheers but Draco's never left the common room until his homework was done, which meant ignoring snide remarks from the little twit.  
  
When finally Draco did go to bed he was depressed at the thought of tomorrow morning, a fate worse than death and what ever this second task was, though he went to sleep in the small hours of the morning picturing Weasley's face of horror and the Slytherins standing there and laughing at him. 


	2. The Seduction of an unexpected Redhead

Draco woke with a start at the sight of his charms actually working on Weasley and the red head wanted to do stuff to him to do him. stuff that was not ever meant to be in dreams, not even spoken of. After a couple of minutes of Draco sitting there, running his fingers through his hair and chanting over and over again, "he will not love me for this, he will not love me for this," when a knock came at the door. He jumped out of bed and still shaking slightly, he opened the door to come face to face with the asshole from the night before.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" he said so brightly and cheerfully that Draco could yet again visualise him lying in the hospital wing with life threatening injuries.  
  
"Two things I want to know," Draco said, "What is you name and what are the terms?"  
  
"Glad you asked that," he said like nothing can bring him down on this glorious day that Draco would be humiliated and disturbed for the rest of his life. "My name is Thomas Lang and the consequences if you fail will be," he stood there with his hand to his chin and looking up in thought, Draco thought he looked like he needed the loo badly. He stood there for a minute that seemed to go at snail pace.  
  
"Well?" he said impatiently.  
  
"The terms are that if you do the next three tasks successfully, then you get to tell a teacher something that I did and we will even create evidence and everything and you will get the revenge that I know that you want on me. But if you don't then you have to stand up in Professor McGonagall's class and announce to the class that you are in fact in love with Weasley and drop your trousers and ask in your sweetest voice for McGonBitch to do you up the ass and pay for the consequences."  
  
"Fine," he said before slamming the door in his face, and stopping abruptly when he heard his cackle of a laugh coming from the hallway. He went to have a shower thinking of the best way to do it without making a complete fool of him.  
  
"By the way," Lang shouted through the door. "All the Slytherins know about this and will be looking at you like it is not a joke of any kind. Weasley and the Gryffindorks will believe that what you are doing is because you want to."  
  
Draco came out of the hot shower shivering. This won't affect Weasley. He won't be in love with him. No, that wasn't possible. It was just. wrong.  
  
But he closed his eyes as he put a towel over his face to dry it and he saw Weasley on his knees before him. With a scream Draco dropped the towel.  
  
He went through his preparations to make himself at least presentable, but less so with the prospect of it all. it's just wrong, it's just wrong.  
  
After what seemed an hour it was time to go down to his fate. He opened the door and went down the hall with Slytherins on each side of him clapping him on the back, each one laughing and cheering. Draco held his head high and nodded to a few of his close mates like Crabbe and Goyle. Up the steps and straight into the grand hall and sat down at his usual place though many wanted to sit nearer the Gryffindor table to hear what would be said, or done.  
  
After the food came up on the plate and most went to start, Draco saw his cue as Lang stood up and reached for the goblet opposite him and replace it with his own. Draco stood up and went over to the Gryffindor table with all the slytherins watching every step with anticipation on their faces.  
  
Harry and Ron were engrossed in a talk of Quidditch with Dean. It was not them to who saw Draco approach the Gryffindor table first, but Hermione looking over her book of Hogwarts: a History.  
  
He saw her mouth move then all around looking up.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry with ice-cold eyes filled with hatred towards him.  
  
"I simply want to talk to Wea. Ron, if that is ok with you," Draco replied turning his attention to Ron. A lot of forks and knifes splattered food everywhere as they were dropped and pumpkin juice was sprayed everywhere from peoples mouths.  
  
"No, it bloody isn't, slime ball, get lost!" said Ron with a slightly raised voice, by now most of the Gryffindors were listening to see what Malfoy was going to pull on them now.  
  
"But your eyes captured me from the moment I saw them, the stars in them glow oh so bright, my dear Ron." He said as he budged Harry out the way as he sat down next to Ron and placing a hand on his arm.  
  
If he were going to do this, he would do it like everything else a Malfoy does, to the best of one's ability.  
  
"Oh," he said rubbing Ron's arm, "have you been working out lately?" he looked around at the gob smacked Gryffindors.  
  
"It's none of your business, what I do in my spare time!" retorted Ron slightly edging away, very fast.  
  
Draco looked back at the Slytherins and saw Lang stand up and sit down again with a huge grin on his face. Time for the end finale.  
  
He moved himself so he was practically on top of Ron and said in a whispering low sexy voice in his ear, "feel free to come to my room anytime." Then he stood up leaving the hall with a whole table of gob smacked Gryffindors and a whole table of Slytherins trying to stifle their laughs though tears were running from their eyes.  
  
Ron Weasley sat on his space on the bench not daring to move in case it would attract the attention of the now incredibly horny Malfoy. A whimper came from Neville Longbottom from across the table. Harry did not know how to comfort his friend in this situation for he had never been in this situation before. Hermione closed her book slowly and placed it on the table and was the first to break the silence. 


	3. The Second Task

"Well," Hermione said, trying to start conversation again.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry unaware that there was no question to be answered. Silence on the Gryffindor table set in again, all waiting for Ron to make some sort of sign of movement or sound but he just sat there as though he witnessed his own death.  
  
"We have class," said Hermione vaguely and slowly they all nodded and got up and picking up there bags and started to head of to lesson, Ron on the other hand kept his head forwards and moved when everyone else did as if he were more like a robot than human, his eyes were very wide. Hermione ushered him on faster as they went to Herboligy, which they were all thankful for, was not with the Slytherins.  
  
But they were far from it; the only thing the students were interested in was the incident that happened at lunch as the Gryffindors told the Hufflepuffs. Harry knew that the Hufflepuffs would tell the Ravenclaws and soon it will be round the entire school. What was Malfoy playing at? When he asked this to Hermione he was shocked at the answer that he received. "Well its obvious isn't it!"  
  
"It is?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes of course it is," said Hermione getting slightly annoyed and went back to her notes.  
  
"Then would you per.lease," started Ron, also slightly annoyed but trying ever so hard to keep his temper, "inform us of your little theory?"  
  
"He is up to something," but Ron not really trying to keep his temper under control anymore cut her off.  
  
"Well done Sherlock! Spend long on that one did you?"  
  
"Well you asked for my theory, Ron!" she shouted back. "It's probably a bet of some kind," she said calming down.  
  
"A bet? You think?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I do," answered Hermione.  
  
"Well in that case we need to get our own back," piped in Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry.  
  
"Pay back," stated Ernie. At this Ron's face exploded into a smile of an evil nature.  
  
"Now don't do anything stupid," warned Hermione with her usual stern look on her face. "Just remember that you don't want to go as low as him."  
  
All three boys were silent at the thought of sinking as low as a Malfoy and Hermione had a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"Okay that's enough for today. I want a 12 inch essay on when this plant gets wild."  
  
Another essay? This wasn't good for Malfoy as he was getting slightly behind as it was. He walked out of his Charms class. He didn't need another task at the moment from Lord Asshole so he would do his homework in the library. Where to his disbelief was his next task was to be held.  
  
Draco went to his room like usual but instead of staying in the common room with the only people that was worth staying with, well most of them, he went down to the library, and to his horror was Lang standing there looking around as though he was waiting for someone, and Draco had a funny suspicion he knew who he was.  
  
"Ah, you came at last," Lang said with yet another smile on his face. "I thought my messenger didn't get to you in time." Messenger? Oh God, he thinks I'm here because I was sent here, shit.  
  
"Well ready for your next task then?" asked Lang with the same bubbly smile on his face.  
  
If my next task means kicking the shit out of you then sure, I've never been more ready.  
  
"Well can we make this quick, I have got other stuff to do you know," said Draco annoyed at Lang for a) being alive and b) being in looking distance of Draco.  
  
At that moment what seemed the entire Slytherin house came flooding into the library to know what was going to happen next. "What is the next task?" he shouted of the footsteps which all stopped at these words. All the Slytherins didn't bother getting seats or look even remotely interested in getting a book. They heard that the next task would be held here so they came.  
  
"Get Granger to bed. O and shag her of course without help of anything but your so called 'charms'." After that he was off, probably some homework to do. Then all the other Slytherins went with him all in a stunned silence that slowly broke into laughs except Pansy Parkinson who was in tears of having her beloved Draco sleeping with someone other than her, but she left Draco behind banging his head on a stone pillar. 


	4. Cheating

Cheating  
  
Screw that! I am not going to waste my time getting a mudblood in bed. He was a Malfoy and they did not go to bed with mudbloods. Yet a Malfoy never back out of anything. The conflicting interests in Draco's head were going like a game of ping-pong. But the final shot was telling him that he flirted with Weasley at breakfast at least this was with a girl, that was the bottom line.  
  
She will never let me work her charms on her. She is a mudblood; they don't see a good thing if it was dancing naked in front of them doing the dance of the seven veils, and I am a good thing but not the veils part.  
  
He walked into the library and sat down at the nearest desk away from all the Ravenclaws that seemed to be in there. And there she was the object of his bet walking through the library with a ton of books in her arms. As she was looking along the rows, her books were slipping and he got up and crossed the library and caught the book expertly that fell from Hermione's arms by the binding and was about to give it back to her but said "Look, give me some of those, you can't carry them," he said not particularly sweetly but more matter of factly.  
  
"I can handle it," she hissed snatching the book away from him but as she did so, all the books in her arms fell to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that," he said sarcastically and he bent down to pick them up. "What else do you need help with?"  
  
"Nothing!" she snapped and picked up her books without waiting for Draco to hand the rest of the books back. He stared after her. Shit. Now what am I supposed to do. He scanned and saw a book on the shelf: The Heart Of Love Potion Making. He raised his eyebrows and his brain was working on overload. Well, many say my potion making is charming.  
  
He pulled the book off the shelf and flicked through but found no spell, only warnings and cautions, but not taking them in. Just as he placed it back on the shelf, a fellow prefect came into view and said, "Professor Snape needs to see you straight away."  
  
"Right now?" asked Draco annoyed that someone had interrupted when he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, professor Snape insisted that you come straight away."  
  
"Fine, I'm coming."  
  
He picked up his school bag and went down the corridor and down some steps turned right and stopped in front of a door that had Professor Snape written in italic letters. He knocked and heard an icy, "Enter." He pushed the door open and said,  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Trying not to notice the grease in his hair.  
  
"Yes Draco, your last essay was a little bit below standards, would you like to try again?" his voice was still icy.  
  
"Yes please sir, and thank you for." but someone in the floo powder cut him off and Snape stood in front of the fire and talked while Draco's had been on the book on his desk. It was a book that had obviously been confiscated, a book called: How to make love potions.  
  
As quick as a flash he took the book from the desk and placed it behind his back and balanced it on his bag straps leaning on his back and waited until Snape was done. He tried to over hear what they were saying but couldn't they were speaking to quietly.  
  
"Sorry about that Draco, what were you saying?" he said passing over his essay snapping Draco back into the world.  
  
"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Professor," said Draco smiling or smirking whichever you want to look at it as he took his essay and walked out the room and back to his dorm to review his latest 'Purchase'. 


	5. Cheating Continued

Hermione went in to the common room very stressed now at the thought that she had to go up and speak to Malfoy and ask for them back. Why did she run off without them? To make it worse she still needed a book that she went in for in the first place. She walked into her room after saying hello to Ron and Harry and told them why she was back and talked Ron out of starting on Draco. She dumped her books on her bed, which made crinkles in the otherwise flat bed.  
  
Then she turned around and fell backwards onto her bed and lay there for about five minutes debating whether or not she needed to desperately needed to go back to the library again. What was she thinking? Of course she needed to. She wasn't going to let her grades slip because of one self- absorbed prick. Then a new thought occurred to her. Why was she making a fuss about this? It was Malfoy; he wasn't interested in her at all. As much as it freaked her out, he liked Ron. But didn't she say that he was up to something? A bet she said. That was it; she was now part of the bet. She needn't worry anymore; she could resist anything that Malfoy threw at her.  
  
Draco sat on his bed after having a shower, his wet body still in a towel and his hair still dripping water droplets that ran down his body also. He had the book that he took propped up on his stomach and was reading it with great intent, wondering which potion was easiest to make and where and how he could get all the ingredients. Apparently there were different types with different strengths. He really should pay more attention in potions, he thought to himself. He decided to use a potion that wasn't very strong in fact it was one of the weakest ones for two reasons, one, he was drop dead gorgeous, and two, she was a mudblood, a potion would work on her real easy.  
  
He read through the list of ingredients and realised that he could get all of his stuff in potions lesson and it would be easy as well, Professors Snape's attention was most of the time of the Gryffindors potions and mocking them, especially one, Longbottom. All he had to do was wait until Longbottom screwed up and go into Snape's cupboard and get what he needed. He looked at his timetable, as he had not yet learned it off by heart yet, it was only the beginning of his 6th year. His luck was with him; he had it the next day. He got changed into his boxers that he slept in and climbed into bed with a satisfactory grin on his face. He would have Hermione in bed before the week was out.  
  
Hermione walked down to the library, knowing that he would not be in there but hoped he would have left her books all the same. Before she walked into the library, she did a quick scan but saw only Ravenclaws and the occasional Hufflepuff. A wave of relief swept over her as she walked round all the wooden tables trying to find her books and she saw them across the room and she went over and picked them but there was another book, The heart of potion making. "Who would want that?" she whispered to herself quietly and shrugged her shoulders and walked out the library.  
  
The next morning Draco did as he usually did but the breakfast was a bit tense with all the Gryffindors looking back at him with looks as if to say, don't even think about it. On top of that he had Lang on at him saying that he was thinking of putting a time limit on each task. He was rambling on in his ear but Draco's attention was on his up coming lesson, and his plan. Near the end of breakfast, there was a loud bang. And a boy from the Gryffindor table was on the floor screaming with pain. Immediately all the Slytherins burst out laughing, including Draco, but he was the only one who stopped when he saw who it was. Neville Longbottom was being taken to the hospital wing under Dumbledore's orders, and Neville was told that he wouldn't be able to attend the next lesson, which unfortunately for Draco was potions and he had no distraction now. Some other person would muck up; Longbottom wasn't the only one that made themselves look like a complete idiot. So Draco went to his next lesson that he usually enjoyed, with slight butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Today class we are not going to do an experiment, because we need to learn the theory behind the up coming complicated potion," Snape's icy cold voice rang through the cold dungeons.  
  
Poor Neville, the one time he isn't here is the time that we don't do a potion. Thought Hermione, but then she realised that she had drifted from the teacher's speech and she quickly became assertive again. If she had looked over in the direction of Draco she would have seen the stunned look on his face.  
  
What? No potion making? Since when? How am I going to get the ingredients now? He thought and thought as Snape went on and on. Ok I'm quite smart but I cannot find a way around this problem. Before he realised, it was time to pack up, and he was still no closer to getting his ingredients.  
  
As he walked out he yelled at Crabbe for asking him if he was all right and went to his next class, charms, wondering what he was going to do now.  
  
As he sat down in charms, he looked through the door as something caught his eye; Snape was walking down the corridor. He racked his brains trying to think where he would be going. But Professor Flitwick began to talk and he particularly liked charms and so his attention was focussed on the tiny wizard behind the pile of books.  
  
"And that's where I practised this charm. In the staff room," said professor Flitwick concluding a story about 10 minutes into the class.  
  
"The Staff room!" shouted Draco. That were he is heading! He has a free period. "A bit absurd I no, Mr Malfoy, but nevertheless its true."  
  
Draco spent only three seconds devising a plan to get into Snape classroom. "Err Professor, I'm not feeling to good, may I have permission to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yes certainly," squeaked Professor Flitwick.  
  
He stood up and walked out the classroom rubbing his temples for added affect. He hurried down to Snape's room and tried the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his wand from a pocket and muttered "Alohmora," then he tried to open the door again and it did, he rushed over to the cupboard and it was also locked, he muttered the spell again and took the potions he needed, thanking Snape for labelling everything so clearly. Then put them in his bag that he picked up in the charms classroom and walked back into the charms classroom and announced that she was not in there.  
  
"You may go and lie down in your own bed and try again later," said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Thank you, professor," Draco replied and walked back out the room, ignoring the snarls from the Gryffindors and went to his room and unpacked everything that he needed and read the instructions very carefully and got to work.  
  
Hermione walked through the corridors and up steps to the Arithmancy classroom, she needed help with her homework, it had been particularly difficult task. The boys were at lunch and she hoped that her professor wasn't yet and she delved into a long detailed, discussion about her homework and she emerged from the classroom with a smiling face, confidant about her homework again. 


End file.
